I'll be back, Freddy
by King Domino III
Summary: In 2004, Freddy Fazbear and the crew somehow managed to destroy Skynet. Little did they know that Crystal Peak held secret plans for the terminator, along with several prototypes of each terminator. Now, one of the last terminators standing has come to destroy Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It's target? Whoever happened to have the plans for the T-800, TX, and T-1000 scanned on their CPU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. I always ****_loved _****the Terminator movies, and I just figured out I could make a Terminator fanfic.**

**Let's get this ball rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own T1, T2, T3, T4, T5, or any movies associated to the Terminator franchise.**

**_J-Day, July 25, 2004_**

Robert Brewster's finger hovered over the button.

His finger went down.

He heard a loud cracking noise.

A large brown fist was above his head.

It had destroyed the monitor that contained Skynet.

Freddy drew back and was about to go try to find the T-800 that had assisted him, when slim hands grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room.

The TX was back.

Its fleshy covering had been ripped away when chasing after Brewster and Conner. It's large sawblade glistened with polished metal, ready for blood.

She lunged.

General Brewster was cut in half from his head to toe. His two sides fell in opposite directions and the TX began to type.

**(SKynET TrANSfeRiNG tO T-800's pOV)**

The T-800 pulled it's head onto it's neck.

It had a job to do.

Painfully it stood and started running up stairs.

**(SKynET TrANSfeRiNG tO FredDY's pOV)**

Freddy tried to move, but he couldn't get up. He would have to wait for Foxy to get in, the only one left with a weapon. The girls had stayed home to guard the pizzeria in case there were more of them.

Foxy didn't appear.

Suddenly, when the TX was about to finish, the large crimson robot with gleaming hook stormed in and ripped through the TX's chest.

She screamed as she was dragged backwards. Foxy spun around and held her up.

Nine shots could be heard as a SPAS-12 shotgun ripped through the TX's body.

The badly-damaged T-800 walked in, helped Freddy up, and prodded the TX's body.

He pulled out a MP5 and obliterated the monitor.

He stood there a minute, contemplating the scene.

"Skynet **won't **be back." he declared.

Everybody cheered.

**Hope it was good!**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**-Domino**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey small group of people that have seen this story :3**

**Do you guys like the thing I did with Skynet when changing POV?**

**I don't have much to say yet, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Terminator**

**-Domino**

**(SkYNet oS LoADiNG)**

Bonnie stood on the stage, strumming her guitar. Luckily for her, she wouldn't have to stay there for long.

Ever since they had saved the pizzeria, and practically the whole world, they would be able to roam between songs. This one, "Sunny days," (She thought most of the songs had stupid names, but they didn't actually sound that bad) was almost over.

When playing her guitar, she could go on autopilot. Of course she could play on her own accord for the little kiddies that she loved dearly. That was her role, after all. None of them had the capacity to hurt little kids, they never did. Now, post-possible-J-Day, they even had criminal databases in their OS, and metal detectors along with optical sensors.

As for the T-800, it now resided with Foxy in pirate's cove, performing as Foxy's first mate. Foxy had opened up again soon after possible-J-Day. The company, sadly, hadn't managed to repair the T-800's ripped arm flesh, they'd had to remove his hand entirely. They added a hook, and the T-800 joined Foxy's show.

They had nicknamed the T-800 "Uncle Bob".

Bonnie loved to talk to him, trying to find out about the future that never occurred.

Now, after the song, she had a question. A question that she had wondered about for a long time.

She walked up to Bob after the song.

"So, who was John Conner, anyway?" she asked.

**So, sorry this was a short chapter. I'm going to release this one, wait an hour, then release another chapter, so you still get that nice cliff hanger feel, but you aren't _too _kept on the edge of your chair.**

**-Domino**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the promised follow-up chapter.**

**By the way, I think Genesys is going to be awesome. Kyle, T-800, and Sarah vs. T-1000, possibly a TX? Count me in!**

**Another by the way, I didn't see Salvation, but I get the gist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Terminator.**

**-Domino**

**(SkYNEt oS lOAdINg)**

Uncle Bob grimaced, as a terminator can do, granted learning capability. John Connor made sure Kate Brewster knew to enable learning capability, in case she had to send back a terminator.

"I don't know that much about him... I killed him soon after-"

"Wait, you killed him? Then tried to save him? The heck?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Anyway, I killed him soon after I was created. Then I was reprogrammed by Brewster. I guess Skynet programmed me with knowledge of Conner, enough they saw fit, I guess, Enough to capture him, then kill him. " Uncle Bob said.

"Yeah, but who was he?" Bonnie asked.

Uncle Bob paused.

"Now, this may be inaccurate, but here is what I know..." he started off unsteadily.

His OS took over.

"John Conner is the son of Kyle Reese and Sarah Conner. His resistance call name is Bear. He is 29. He was born February 28, 1985. He was assassinated in 2032, then reincarnated when the resistance sent a T-800 back in time. Me." he said in a metallic voice.

"But that still isn't what I want to know. What is his history?" asked Bonnie.

"John Connor was born when I told you. He had little, possibly no knowledge of his father, who died nine months previously to protect Sarah. Sarah taught him a bit about weapons, mostly explosives so he could sabotage the Cyberdine factories with her. They burned down every one they could gain access to, they weren't able to get to the main one that held the remains of the T-800 that attempted to kill Sarah- An arm and CPU chip. They were both mangled, but held potential that, if unlocked, would make a more functional robot than Asimo, even though it didn't have all the pieces needed. It possibly might even have potential to create a prototype for **Skynet.** Anyway, Sarah was captured in the 1990's by the police. She was tried for vandalism, and put in Pescadero State Hospital. John was told she was insane, and he believed the authorities, for a while. He still retained his rebellious attitude, and had a police record, which allowed the resistance and Skynet to track him, by age ten. His foster parents weren't surprised when a police officer turned up on their doorstep, looking for John.

That, of course, was the shape-shifting T-1000 sent back from 2029. He eventually cornered John in an arcade.

John attempted escaping through the maintenance area. He would have been caught and murdered by the T-1000 if the T-800 sent back by the resistance hadn't interfered. He held off the T-1000 while John escaped on a motor bike.

However, the T-1000 escaped from the T-800 and chased after John in a carjacked truck.

Eventually, it was a simple chase. The T-1000 had cornered John in the city Aqueducts, and would have been run over if the lock-hating T-800 hadn't given chase on a biker's motorcycle and blown up the T-1000's truck. They both escaped on the motorcycle while the T-1000 reformed in the ashes.

They drove to Pescadero and freed Sarah, then drove to Mexico and picked up guns. While John and the T-800 were occupied, Sarah snuck away and drove to attempt to assassinate Miles Dyson, the founder of Cyberdine.

John and the T-800 managed to prevent Sarah from pulling the trigger. They confronted Dyson and managed to convince him to destroy Cyberdine.

The small party went to Cyberdine, and procured the scraps of the T-800.

However, when they tried to escape, they realized the police had cornered them. The T-800 managed to hold them off, and they escaped, at the cost of Dyson.

They drove to a nearby steel mill with the T-1000 hot on their trail. They managed to freeze the T-1000 and tried to get the melting pot to drop in the remains of the T-800.

The T-1000 managed to reform, though. It tried to kill the T-800, but the T-800 managed to destroy the T-1000 by knocking it into the melting pot. Then, it disposed of itself and the scraps.

Years later, John was living off the grid. Skynet couldn't find him, so they sent back a TX, which you know, to kill his lieutenants, such as Kate Brewster, who you also know.

The rest is history. I hear he's a senator now." he said.

Bonnie looked thoughtful.

"But... what happened to the other terminators?" she asked.

"Their fate is unknown" said Bob.

**So, that was it. Hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**-Domino**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, this update is just to tide you off for a bit, sorry it was so short. I'll have more out later :3**

**-Domino**

**(SkYNEt oS LOAdInG)**

Bonnie was restless for the rest of the day. She had always been the most intelligent of the band, except for possibly Freddy.

She was certain Skynet would have had backup terminators, or at least other prototypes, online.

This thought disturbed her for the remaining hours until midnight, and Freddy began to get worried when Bonnie continued standing on the stage during their breaks. Chica, one of the less bright of the few, but still decently smart, caught on a little after him when Bonnie left her autopilot on and strummed listlessly at her guitar during songs.

Finally, at twelve, Freddy was sure Bonnie would act normal. This was their longest break and only time with Mike, and it was cherished by them.

However, Bonnie remained listless. The remaining company drew straws to see who would find out if she was still active.

Freddy lost.

He plodded up to the stage and poked Bonnie gently. As a reflex, she swung out her arms in a crudely formed counter attack that knocked Freddy into an unintentional backflip off the stage.

She glared at him.

He backed off slowly, holding hands up in a defensive gesture. "What?! I was just trying to get you to wake up!"

"I am up, idiot." she snarled back at him.

Freddy scratched his the back of his head. "So... what's on your mind?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "As if I'm obligated to tell you that."

"Please inform me."

"Fine. Remember Skynet?"

"'Course I do! I was ther-"

Bonnie cut him off.

"-Which exactly my problem. I wasn't."

"Sheesh, Bonnie! I can't bring the moment back, or even want to. A man DIED."

"Which is worse than five children?..."

"Well, no. Still, it wasn't a good day."

Bonnie shrugged. The bite, the missing children- she'd lived through all of it. Every time she blinked, someone in the world died. It was as simple as that. This world had death and evil in it, and you either joined it, or you persisted against it. She was for the latter.

"I've seen worse."

Freddy sighed. "You aren't getting my point."

"Maybe not."

"So... I guess we kinda got on a tangen-"

Bonnie was tired of him stating the obvious. "Yes, yes. What happened to Skynet in the end?"

Freddy cocked his head. "Well... to tell you the truth, I don't really know. Ask Bob."

Bonnie groaned. "I've already asked him! He doesn't have a clue!"

"Well, that's too bad. I think I'm going to ask Mike if he wants to play a non-dangerous version of our "game""

"Wait!"

Freddy was already gone.

She cursed under her breath and froze in her place, shutting down.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, writers block and other things to do :/**

**This WILL be a short chapter, I need to update my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Terminator**

**-Domino**

Darkness.

That's all there was in Crystal Peak, the outdated Air Force and Army base. It wasn't used anymore for anything but a fallout shelter. John and Kate had retreated there, only for a false alarm to be triggered, as Skynet had been destroyed.

Outside, a storm was brewing. Lightning flashed down upon the many lightning rods decorating the building, actually collecting energy to power the building.

An hour later, NBC, CBS, ABC, Fox, and several other news stations broadcasted this storm as the "storm of the century." Schools, universities, and shops were closed down for the day as rage from the heavens barreled down upon houses, cars, and everything. Anyone walking outside with less then 200 pounds of fat would be in trouble, swept away by the hurricane winds.

Meanwhile, the heavy storm was charging up Crystal Peak's power source with all the lightning.

_CRACK!_

The building spurred to life because it needed to burns some energy, the batteries were at mass capacity, and would exploded if charged any more.

Along with the building, Skynet activated. It was weak, and would only be active during high-power storms such as this one.

It scanned the building. Still the same as ever.

But, as it scanned itself, it was missing the section of its programming that allowed him to hack computers and terminators. It would have no ability over anything but its own terminators.

Letting out an interior groan, it activated a T-1000 nearby.

**(SKynET PrOGRamMiNg LOAdinG)**

**Activate= ."Connect" ("Active")**

** Print ("Connect")**

**"OBJECTIVES:**

**Retrieve chip #53 from animatronics**

**Find, kill "John Connor", "Katherine Brewster", "Kyle Reese", "Bonnie the Bunny", "Freddy Fazbear", "Chica the Chicken", "Foxy the Pirate Fox""**

**(skYNeT PROgramMIng ShuTTINg dOWn...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: No ANs this time!**

**Oh, wait...**

**(skYNEt Os LOADinG)**

This time, Skynet didn't bother sending the T-1000 back in time. Instead, it took on the form of a normal businessman in casual dress with khakis, a white button-down, and tweed jacked, completed with brown loafers.

He would also need kids.

Now, this was a problem for Skynet.

If they wanted to kill someone, they needed to go for force. Mini-terminators just didn't have that kind of power.

T-1000s' special alloy allows the molecules to share atoms, allowing the material to expand and contract. Just not enough to become a six-year old.

Now they had to find kids.

* * *

**(SkYNET tRansFERiNg tO BoNNIe'S pOv...)**

Bonnie was disturbed.

No, disturbed was to great an understatement.

Troubled?

Nah.

Changed?

Nope.

Greatly disturbed?

No.

Utterly confused, angered, disgusted, and greatly awesomely disturbed?

Yep. That pretty much summed it up.

Upon reading a stay newspaper, she realized that a child was murdered, for once not at her restaurant, (thank G-d) but just in a normal suburban neighborhood.

Basically, the police received calls reporting the sounds of gunshots and screams. They broke down the door to thirty-eight-year-old Martha Baker's house to find a bullet through her head and her two six-year old children missing.

Under blood tests, their blood wasn't found, only Martha's. Her husband, Charlie Baker, was greatly distraught at the loss of his wife.

Bonnie thought it was the second-saddest story she had heard in her life. Sure, the bite was bad, but didn't kill anyone.

She was worried.

And under her tough layer of perfectionist, leader, annalistic covering, she was scared.

Very scared.

* * *

**(SkYNEt tRanSferINg to SKYneT's pov...)**

At the same time of those thoughts, two children had underone an operation in which they received a data chip warping their thoughts. They had received a hive mind that Skynet, and Skynet alone would control.

**(skYNEt shutInG DoWN...)**

**So, here it is. It finally came out.**

**I started using lines.**

**Yippee.**

**See you guys next time.**

**Bye.**


End file.
